The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing high strength lumber in which natural lumber is exposed to microwave energy, whereby moisture content is vaporized and evaporated. Cellulose tissue in the wood is also softened and then compressed so that its volume is constricted up to more than 70% of its original volume without destroying the lumber tissue, thereby producing high strength lumber.